


Привет из прошлого

by Jordano



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в участке Ник Беркхардт сталкивается со странным везеном, который привез капитану привет от старого лондонского друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Ludwig14, Miauka77.  
> Вольное обращение с деталями обоих канонов. К моменту действия фика Ник с Джульеттой уже расстались.  
> Написано для WTF Mystrade 2015.

В первый раз Ник столкнулся со странным незнакомцем в дверях кабинета начальства. Получив от Ву сообщение о том, что капитан желает его видеть, он послушно отправился на аудиенцию – благо, и сам хотел посоветоваться по новому делу – и уже потянулся к ручке, когда дверь неожиданно открылась с другой стороны, и из кабинета вышел посетитель, да так стремительно, что Ник едва успел отскочить. Он разглядел лишь короткие с проседью волосы и непримечательную серовато-зеленую куртку, а потом незнакомец поднял на него взгляд – и мгновенно схлынул, оскалив острые клыки на вытянутой морде Ищейки.

 

Ник инстинктивно отшатнулся – уж слишком близко они оказались даже для его тренированных нервов, – но потом просто замер, поскольку решил, что даже самые отмороженные Феррат вряд ли станут устраивать драку прямо в полицейском участке, да и ему не пристало ни драться, ни провоцировать. Незнакомец же в это время, мотнув головой, вернул себе человеческий вид и сразу же развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя открытые ладони в кожаных митенках:

 

– Спокойно! Все нормально. Все хорошо. Спокойно.

 

На пару секунд Ник опешил – обычно он сам успокаивал так нервных везенов, впервые столкнувшихся с Гриммом, или испуганных свидетелей на расследованиях, – а потом усмехнулся и расслабился, выпрямляясь и удивленно осознав, что, сам не заметив, сгруппировался для драки.

 

– Хорошо, ладно, – пожал он плечами и так же выставил открытые руки перед собой. – Норма.

 

– Вот и отлично, – тоже расслабился незнакомец, а потом и улыбнулся на удивление располагающе, и Ник заметил, что тот вообще очень располагающий, обаятельный и совершенно ничем внешне не напоминает привычных мрачных Ищеек. – Я приходил с миром и уже ухожу.

 

В театральном удивлении приподняв брови, Ник с демонстративным дружелюбием махнул рукой в направлении выхода из участка, а незнакомец, с насмешливой благодарностью кивнув, пообещал:

 

– Я не доставлю хлопот! – демонстративно белозубо улыбнулся и, шутовски отсалютовав двумя пальцами, действительно направился к выходу.

 

К счастью, участок в это время дня не отличался многолюдностью, а те, кто все-таки не пахал в поле, были под завязку заняты бумагами или обзвонами, так что весь их маленький спектакль остался незамеченным, и, проводив странного везена глазами и сварливо пробормотав про себя:  «Все вы так говорите», – Ник наконец вошел к капитану.

 

– Что это было?

 

Тот привычно сидел за столом, просматривая какие-то бумаги, и если и слышал, что происходило под его дверью, то не подал вида, и только скривился от вопроса.

 

– Привет из прошлого. – И махнул рукой. – Он скоро уедет, не обращай внимания. Он не опасен.

 

– Ищейка Феррат не опасна? – недоверчиво уточнил Ник и получил в ответ усталый хмурый взгляд.

 

– Он не из Феррат.

 

– Ищейка не из Феррат?

 

– Именно так, – обреченно вздохнув, капитан взял себя в руки и терпеливо посмотрел на понятливого подчиненного. – Давай, я тебе коротко все объясню, а ты перестанешь повторять за мной, хорошо? Это был человек моего старого друга, очень верный и надежный человек. Он приехал по небольшому делу и скоро уедет, а ко мне зашел, чтобы кое-что передать – главным образом, привет. Когда-то он состоял в Феррат, но теперь – нет, он служит только моему другу.

 

– Бывший Феррат?!

 

К чести капитана стоило отметить, что он только грустно вздохнул, кажется, с самого начала не питая надежд на исполнение собственной просьбы.

 

– Да. Такое очень редко, но бывает. Просто поверь – он не опасен.

 

С доверием у Ника определенно имелись проблемы, и небезосновательно, поэтому он с сомнением пожал плечами и переспросил:

 

– И за ним не нужно приглядывать?

 

Капитан отрицательно покачал головой.

 

– И не стоит ждать неприятностей?

 

– От него – нет, – отрезал строгий начальник, а потом, не давая задать еще какой-нибудь глупый вопрос, без паузы спросил сам:

 

– У тебя есть что-нибудь новое по делу Джонса? На меня давят сверху, требуют результатов, а я могу только мяться и обещать. Что у вас там происходит?

 

Больше они в тот день темы странного посетителя не касались.

 

И, наверное, зря, потому что во вторую встречу с Грегори, имя которого Ник тогда уже знал, все могло бы обернуться гораздо менее драматично, попроси он Монро или кого-то еще осторожно присмотреть за их гостем. Но, увы, этим никто не занимался, и потому никто не знал, где его искать, когда мрачнеющий буквально с каждым словом, произносимым невидимым собеседником в трубке, капитан встал из-за своего стола и, поманив за собой бывших в его кабинете Ника и Хэнка, быстрым шагом вышел из участка.

 

– Да, уже... Я постараюсь… Уже!.. Как только что-то узнаю – сообщу… Да… Да… Да… Все, отбой! – повысив голос, отрезал он и, отключившись, объяснил. – Помнишь того не-Феррат, который заходил ко мне вчера?

 

Ник кивнул и знаками показал Хэнку, что объяснит потом.

 

– Его имя – Грегори Лестрейд, – продолжил капитан. – Он прилетел из Лондона два дня назад, чтобы передать мне один артефакт для проверки, и должен был улететь сегодня вечером, забрав результаты. Мы назначили встречу на восемь вечера, но, уверен, на ней он уже не появится. Он пропал. Должен был сегодня выйти на связь со мной и с моим другом, о котором я тебе говорил, но не вышел. Майк не может до него дозвониться, и есть еще основания не совсем человеческого толка полагать, что случилось что-то серьезное. Лестрейда нужно найти. О, фото.

 

К этому моменту они уже дошли до начальского Юкона и остановились рядом. Капитан вытащил из кармана телефон, нажал пару клавиш, пересылая ММС подчиненным, а потом повернулся к Хэнку:

 

– Езжай сейчас в «Сильвер Клауд Инн», Лестрейд остановился там. Спроси, что они видели и знают. В номер можешь зайти – но только посмотреть, есть ли следы похищения, борьбы или обыска. Ничего там не трогай. И я это предельно серьезно – ничего. Лестрейда прислал сюда Колдун, помешанный на безопасности: возьмешься не за ту вещь – и поминай, как звали. Езжай.

 

К чести Хэнка надо было отметить, что он лишь слегка переменился в лице, но ничего не возразил и послушно отправился выполнять задание. Нику же капитан кивком указал на свою машину. Пока они выруливали со стоянки, Ник открыл пришедшую фотографию. С экрана телефона на него смотрел тот самый везен – теперь, правда, серьезный, без тени улыбки, и вот в таком виде вполне похожий на привычных Гримму убийц Феррат. Вздохнув и закрыв сообщение, Ник повернулся к капитану.

 

– И где нам его искать?

 

Тот скривился, глянул в боковое зеркало проводить машину Хэнка взглядом и только после этого неохотно ответил:

 

– Не знаю.

 

Однако он слишком целеустремленно сворачивал на перекрестках для человека, не представляющего, куда двигаться дальше, поэтому Ник продолжил:

 

– Тогда куда мы едем?

 

– Просить помощи, – еще неохотнее процедил капитан тем тоном, который недвусмысленно означал приказ помолчать и больше не лезть. Едва сдержав глупое желание демонстративно надуться, Ник затих: в конце концов, если капитан действительно знает способ отыскать пропавшего англичанина, можно и потерпеть.

 

Терпеть пришлось минут тридцать, пока они не добрались до отдаленного спального района: тихий уютный уже почти пригород, где любят селиться небедные семейные и чадолюбивые горожане. Местом же, где начальник заглушил мотор и где, судя по всему, намеревался просить помощи, оказалась дорожка к миленькому двухэтажному деревянному домику с высоким крыльцом и симпатичными витражными стеклами. Дверь, словно дожидалась посетителей, открылась, едва капитан и Ник подошли, причем в коридоре, куда они попали, не оказалось ни души.

 

С печальным смирением – хотя Нику показалось, что скорее наигранным, чем настоящим, – вздохнув, капитан произнес в пустоту:

 

– Здравствуй, Генриетта! – и сейчас же дверь хлопнула, закрываясь, а на лестнице раздались шаги.

К ним неторопливо спустилась стройная темнокожая женщина в подчеркнуто этническом наряде, заставившем вспомнить страшилки про жриц вуду, и Ник сперва устыдился банальности своих ассоциаций, а потом решил, что в его ситуации первая догадка вполне может оказаться правильной, даже если кажется слишком примитивной. Определить возраст женщины Ник бы не взялся: от сорока и до любой другой цифры, особенно учитывая долголетие некоторых везенов, а в том, что она не человек, он не усомнился ни на секунду, хотя его присутствие ничего не изменило в ее внешности, да и вообще хозяйка дома даже бровью не повела, увидев Гримма за своим порогом.

 

– Мальчик мой! – проворковала она и, сойдя с последней ступеньки, потянулась обнять капитана.

 

Генриетта была высокой, выше Ника, однако ей понадобилось подняться на цыпочки и воспользоваться помощью наклонившегося «мальчика», чтобы дотянуться до его лба в поцелуе, на который капитан с теплотой, хоть и скрытой его привычным выражением страдающего снисхождения к странностям окружающих, ответил объятием.

 

– Мы давно не виделись, – произнес он, выпрямился и неожиданным жестом поцеловал Генриетте руку, а в ответ получил ласковую улыбку и мягкий упрек:

 

– И чья это вина? – но Генриетта сразу же отмахнулась, едва капитан попробовал что-то возразить, и повернулась к Нику. – Это и есть твой Гримм?

 

Взгляд Генриетты был, в общем-то, изучающе-благосклонным, однако на секунду Ник почувствовал интуитивное желание бежать из этого дома, вызванное, кажется, какими-то древними, доставшимися от предков инстинктами, а заодно и понял, кто все-таки перед ним: Ведьма – только они вызывали такой неприятный холодок где-то за грудиной, – и очень сильная Ведьма. Сразу же вспомнилась Элизабет.

 

Капитан снова попробовал что-то сказать, однако Генриетта опять не позволила. Сделав полшага навстречу Нику, она улыбнулась и протянула ему руку:

 

– Я старая подруга Шона. Меня зовут Генриетта, – и с каким-то насмешливым, но вместе с тем очень внимательным ожиданием посмотрела на него.

 

Первым импульсом Нику захотелось отдернуться. Он имел дела с везенами постоянно, он давным-давно стал Гриммом не только по крови и обстоятельствам, но и по желанию, везены – какими бы странными они порой ни были – не вызывали у него отвращения сами по себе, только конкретные представители, однако все это никак не меняло его бессознательного неприятия Ведьм. Было ли дело в их подлинной внешности или в их опасности и дурном характере, но он только волевым усилием заставлял себя взаимодействовать с ними так же легко, как и с остальными. Даже с Элизабет, как бы сильно она ему ни помогла. Даже с Адалиндой, когда она выглядела совершенно отчаявшейся, жалкой и неопасной. Исключением был только капитан – с ним Ник работал, ему доверял, с ним он даже…

 

Запретив себе оборачиваться и не позволив додумать продолжение – не сейчас, да и слишком все зыбко, чтобы как-то это называть, – Ник решительно пожал протянутую ладонь:

 

– Ник Беркхардт, – и был вознагражден почти искренней улыбкой.

 

– Наслышана о вас и рада, что рассказы соответствуют реальности.

 

Капитан рядом шумно выдохнул и страдальчески протянул:

 

– Мама заезжала…

 

Генриетта оскорблено повернулась к нему:

 

– Тебя это удивляет?! Знаешь, Шон, если я называю тебя «мальчик мой», это еще не значит, что нужно и вести себя соответствующе!

 

Капитан примиряюще и, кажется, слегка пристыженно развел руками:

 

– Я не хотел сказать ничего плохого!

 

А Ник поймал себя на постыдном удовольствии: было очень непривычно и очень приятно видеть кого-то, кто мог так обращаться с их самоуверенным властным капитаном – и черт бы с тем, что это Ведьма.

 

– Так уж и быть, – снисходительно согласилась Генриетта, а потом пошла в комнату, кивком позвав их с собой. – Но ты же вряд ли приехал наговорить мне гадостей, да и внезапно просто навестить тоже вряд ли. Ты что-то хотел от меня?

 

Вид у капитана сделался еще более виноватый:

 

– Я хотел попросить тебя найти одного человека. У меня есть фотография и обстоятельства исчезновения, а нужно быстро определить, где он сейчас.

 

Гостиная, куда привела их Генриетта, оказалась какой-то типично, почти демонстративно женской: уютные бежевые тона, масса безделушек, подушечек, салфеточек и прочей украшательной мелочи, мягкий диван и кресла, занавески с цветочками на окнах, акварели и графика в рамочках на стенах. Невольно глаза разбежались по всему этому изобилию красивой бессмыслицы, и Ник, разглядывая то потягивающуюся фарфоровую кошечку, то настольные часы в деревянном корпусе с завитушками, слушал продолжение разговора как бы издалека, между делом, почему-то этому не удивляясь.

 

– Шон, мальчик мой, если ты хочешь определить местонахождение человека по фотографии, то ты перепутал меня с теми колдуньями, что рекламируют свои услуги в газетах, – усмехнулась Генриетта.

 

Но капитан, кажется, даже не обратил внимания на шпильку:

 

– Не по фотографии, – ответил он серьезно. – По крови. Тот, кого я ищу, венчанный кровью с человеком из моей семьи. Сам я не смогу ничего сделать, но ты достаточно сильна, поэтому я и пришел.

 

Резко поменяв тон и убрав из него всю снисходительную насмешливость, Генриетта печально вздохнула:

 

– Мальчик, во что ты опять ввязался? – но отрицательно махнула рукой, когда капитан попытался ответить. – Не нужно. Я уже давно наигралась в эти игры, расплатилась за это и теперь ничего не хочу знать о них, а ты уже давно взрослый для собственных решений. Я только надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, чем и ради чего занимаешься. Ты уверен, что этот человек в Портленде?

 

– Процентов на девяносто. Ночью он точно был здесь, а пропал сегодня утром. Даже если его увезли, то недалеко. Но я думаю, что он все еще тут.

 

– Тогда мы можем попробовать. Пойдем.

 

Ник слышал, как капитан и Генриетта куда-то вышли, но даже мысли последовать за ними у него не возникло. Случайно остановившись блуждающим взглядом на странной, почти полностью зачерненной графике в углу, он внезапно заметил на ней какое-то движение. Удивившись, он присмотрелся внимательнее – и понял, что внешне беспорядочные карандашные штрихи действительно движутся. Вот рябь линий в правом углу листа сложилась в контур маленького деревянного домика на обрыве, а левый край превратился в плещущее волнами море, из домика, обрисованные новым изгибом штрихов, вышли две фигурки – мужская и женская – и застыли у порога в объятии. Потом мужская фигурка пошла к обрыву, где вдруг возник легкий парусник, и ступила на трап, а женская осталась.

 

Пораженный Ник наблюдал, как корабль отплыл, как бегали по его вантам маленькие юркие матросы, расправляя паруса и ловя ими ветер, как парусник попал в шторм и преодолел его, как причалил в крупном порту. В это же время женская фигурка в домике у обрыва, которую картина иногда показывала в самом уголке листа, то и дело выходила на берег и смотрела на горизонт в печали или ломала руки в одиноком отчаянии. Пройдя несколько портов и штормов, корабль как раз плыл в открытом море, а снизу, из темной бездны вверх начало подниматься огромное чудовище с множеством щупалец и разверстой пастью. Ника похолодел от ужаса за проворных, но таких маленьких и хрупких на фоне моря с его опасностями матросов, когда рядом внезапно раздались голоса, и один из них показался особенно знакомым.

 

– Генриетта! – укоризненно протянул он.

 

Но та в ответ рассмеялась:

 

– Всего лишь небольшая мера предосторожности. Я старая женщина, живущая одна, мне нужна какая-то защита! К тому же мне было интересно, поймает ли она Гримма. Ну и, в конце концов, ты сам все отлично видел, когда мы отсюда уходили, и промолчал, не ханжествуй.

 

А потом над ухом у Ника щелкнули пальцами – и он почувствовал себя так, как будто стоял в берушах рядом с забивающей сваи машиной, а потом эти беруши внезапно испарились.

 

Растерянно тряхнув оглушенной головой, чтобы привести какие-то ватные мысли в порядок, Ник посмотрел на капитана и стоящую рядом улыбающуюся Генриетту.

 

– Я знаю, где Лестрейд, пошли, – приказал начальник и, не оставляя времени ни на какие вопросы, стремительно направился к двери, почему-то ухватив Ника за руку, и тому не оставалось ничего больше, кроме как последовать, куда тащили.

 

– До свидания, Ник! Простите, ничего личного! И это было совершенно безопасно! Приходите ко мне, если вам понадобится помощь или просто захочется поговорить о Шоне, я теперь ваша должница! – донесся до него уже на пороге смеющийся голос Генриетты, и Нику даже показалось, что он различил приглушенный рык капитана при ее последних словах, но соображал он все еще не очень хорошо, а потому мог ошибиться. Хотя слова запомнил.

 

– Звони Хэнку и вызывай подкрепление – Лестрейд в Форест Парке, и это очень плохо. Проверь оружие и Хэнку скажи. Надеюсь, еще не очень поздно, – приказал капитан, как только они сели в машину.

 

Но звонок не понадобился: не успел Ник достать телефон, как на его экране высветился вызов с номера напарника. Оказалось, что в отеле Хэнк ничего не нашел, но портье видел, как их английский гость странно, словно нехотя, уезжал с двумя подозрительными людьми, и на всякий случай запомнил номер их машины, которая, как Хэнк выяснил, была взята в прокате, что не помешало через камеры отследить ее перемещения по городу, и последним местом, где она появилась на съемке, стала дорога на…

 

– Форест Парк, – закончил за напарника Ник. – Езжай туда и вызывай подкрепление. Мы в пути.

 

Отключившись, он повернулся к капитану.

 

– Лестрейд жив?

 

– Десять минут назад был, – ответил тот, не отвлекаясь от дороги. – И, если я все правильно понял, а он в хорошей форме, будет еще некоторое время.

 

– А что вы поняли?

 

– Что это казнь, – капитан замолчал, и Ник было подумал, что больше ничего не услышит, однако тот все-таки продолжил. – Ищейки Феррат казнят предателя так, как это принято у них. Видел, как стая собак расправляется с чужаками и собственными неудачниками? У них так же. Его загонят, обессилят и добьют. Поэтому весь вопрос в том, сколько он еще продержится.

 

Некоторое время капитан вел молча, а потом, словно про себя, добавил:

 

– И в том, кто все это устроил…

 

А еще через несколько минут напряженной, аж искрящей тишины, его лицо внезапно исказилось, и прорычав:

 

– Чертовы твари! Чертовы обряды! Чертовы интриганы! И всё это в моем городе! – он схлынул и ударил кулаком по рулю. А Ник, тоже не удержавшись, успокоительно-сочувственно положил ладонь ему на плечо даже раньше, чем осознал, что собирается делать.

 

На секунду они оба застыли, а потом капитан мгновенно вернул себе человеческий облик, наклонил голову, мазнув щекой по руке Ника, и, выпрямившись, прежним ровным тоном, как будто ничего не произошло, продолжил:

 

– Кто-то из своих мутит воду и хочет всех стравить: верхушку Феррат между собой, Феррат с королями, меня с Майком. Лестрейд давно не принадлежит Феррат – Майк выкупил его по всем их правилам, ритуал и договор засвидетельствованы и скреплены официально. Кое-кто был недоволен – но не посмел возразить. А теперь нашлись те, кто, вопреки договору, решили восстановить якобы справедливость. За все прошедшие годы – именно сейчас, в очень удачный момент. Я подумал бы на Сопротивление, но они ни за что не добрались бы до такого уровня Феррат – а значит, стравливают еще Майка и меня с Сопротивлением. И я не понимаю, кто это может быть. А если Лестрейд умрет – не хочу даже представлять, что будет.

 

– А Майк – это?..

 

– Друг, о котором я говорил.

 

Остаток пути они проделали в тишине, такой же напряженной, но гораздо менее нервозной.

 

А потом закрутился уже привычный Нику сценарий: какая-нибудь богом забытая дыра (в этот раз – парк, больше напоминающий лес), разбор арсенала из багажника капитанского Юкона, беготня и стрельба, нападения из-за угла (в данном случае – из-за кустов и деревьев) и просто нападения, от которых спасают только силы Гримма, ну, и немного человеческие боевые навыки, а в конце что-нибудь ужасное с небольшой надеждой, если повезет. В этот раз таковым оказалось нагое окровавленное тело, брошенное рванувшимися встречать нападение, а потом и спасаться бегством Ищейками. Мельком Ник удивился, что они так легко сдались, в конце концов, несмотря на внезапность и их общее великолепие, они с капитаном вовсе не обязательно одолели бы такого, да еще и превосходящего числом противника, и Ищейки обычно не щадили ни врагов, ни себя; однако потом подумал, что, возможно, у них был особый приказ не светиться пленными и мертвыми, либо они сами не желали себя обнаруживать, надеясь избежать наказания за решения, не согласованные с верхушкой, если капитан был прав.

 

Так или иначе, преследовать преступников означало бросить Лестрейда, а такого они себе позволить не могли, хотя в первые секунды Нику и показалось, что это уже не важно и они нашли труп: покрытое грязью и кровью, засохшей и свежей, сочащейся из множества царапин, укусов и других ран, тело, еще и лежавшее лицом вниз, не шевелилось и, кажется, не дышало.

 

Правда, когда капитан перевернул беднягу на спину, тот застонал, не приходя, однако, в сознание, Ника же замутило от вида самых свежих повреждений: на боку, где был выдран кусок плоти, на голени, где в глубоком отверстии, кажется, виднелась кость, и на лице, по которому явно полоснули когти, каким-то чудом не задев правый глаз.

 

Действуя вдвоем, они с капитаном кое-как перетянули тряпками из красивой и дорогой белой рубашки самые глубокие раны, но, судя по всему, начиная с внешнего вида и заканчивая пятнами вокруг и не только, Лестрейд уже потерял слишком много крови. Ник едва слышал его дыхание, а кожа на ощупь казалась ледяной. Хэнк, которого Ник набрал почти сразу, сказал, что они в пути и скорая тоже – однако минут пятнадцать, если не больше, им потребуется, и это только до самого парка. Надежда таяла с каждой секундой.

 

Внезапно в кармане пальто – теперь уже испачканного в грязи и крови – капитана зазвонил телефон, и они сидели достаточно близко, чтобы Ник мог слышать, как сухой отрывистый голос с явным британским акцентом на фоне какого-то гудения в трубке спросил:

 

– Насколько плохо?

 

И капитан коротко ответил:

 

– На много, – и добавил. – Очень.

 

В трубке послышался резкий вдох, что-то упало, раздался какой-то скрип, а потом тот же голос, кажется, сделавшийся еще суше, сказал:

 

– Ты знаешь, чем помочь.

 

И капитан отрывисто согласился:

 

– Знаю. Но это не будет бесплатно, прости, Майк.

 

– Понимаю. Начинай, если готов, – согласился невидимый собеседник, и после глубокого вдоха приглушенно забормотал что-то непонятное так, что Ник перестал разбирать не просто слова, а даже не опознал язык.

 

Передав Нику телефон и знаком велев держать возле своего уха, капитан вздохнул и тихо пожаловался:

 

– Как же я это ненавижу! – а потом тоже забормотал такое же недоступное Нику заклинание, быстрым движением вытащил из закрепленных на лодыжке ножен короткий и явно не простой кинжал и, поморщившись, полоснул лезвием по своей раскрытой ладони. На достаточно глубоком порезе мгновенно выступила кровь, и, вытянув руку так, чтобы капли падали вниз на губы бессознательного Лестрейда, капитан несколько раз сжал кулак, усиливая кровотечение.

 

Голос из трубки все бормотал и бормотал, правда, теперь с б<b>о</b>льшим напряжением, капитан же, кажется, договорил, и только, кривясь, ритмично сжимал и разжимал руку, однако Лестрейд не реагировал, и Ник буквально кожей ощущал, как время уходит, капля за каплей, словно те, что падали на бледные почти неживые губы.

 

Внезапно напряжение, и так почти осязаемое, словно вспыхнуло, зашкалив, и на секунду Ник от неожиданности зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, осознал, что на поляне тихо, а капитан смотрит как-то иначе, и обе его руки ощутимо дрожат.

 

– Грег, – каким-то другим, не своим голосом позвал он, легко ударив Лестрейда по одной, а потом по другой щеке, однако тот, естественно, не отреагировал. Тогда лицо капитана исказилось какой-то чужой, не свойственной ему гримасой злого презрения.

 

– Да пей ты, черт тебя раздери! – выкрикнул он, а потом провел порезанной ладонью по лицу Лестрейда, размазывая кровь по его лбу, носу, губам, мешая с уже засохшей старой. И Ник, едва удержавшись, чтобы детским жестом не протереть глаза, увидел, как на несколько мгновений сквозь привычный облик Шона Ренарда проступили чужие заостренные черты со сжатым в неприятной гримасе ртом и длинным носом. А потом губы Лестрейда приоткрылись и между ними показался язык, медленно потянувшийся к свежей крови. Выглядело это странно и как-то дико, несмотря на все, что Ник видел, осознав себя Гриммом – однако вмешаться он не посмел.

 

После пары вялых мазков по кровавым пятнам на губах язык задвигался живее, уже явно слизывая капли, а через некоторое время Лестрейд глубоко вдохнул, не открывая глаз и, кажется, не приходя в себя, потянулся вверх, к источнику влаги, и капитан – или тот, кем он был сейчас, каким бы нереальным это ни казалось, – со странной ломкой гримасой на лице опустил руку, поднося ладонь к губам Лестрейда.

 

Ник не знал, сколько времени это заняло: в тишине парка влажные, почти лакающие звуки казались очень громкими и какими-то непристойными, а чужое выражение знакомого лица – почти непереносимым, и он не сумел не отвести глаз, а снова поднял их, лишь услышав, что все прекратилось.

 

– Только посмей меня не дождаться! – сквозь зубы процедил чужак под личиной капитана, а потом ощущение наложившихся друг на друга черт исчезло, и вполне знакомый, почти родной уже Нику Шон Ренард мотнул головой, покачнулся, так и стоя на коленях, и был заботливо подхвачен верным подчиненным.

 

– Он со мной не расплатится. Просто не расплатится, – глухо и зло прошептал капитан, цепляясь за плечо Ника, чтобы подняться на ноги, а потом, все еще не рискуя стоять самостоятельно, но уже окрепнув голосом, приказал. – Помоги мне дойти до дерева, а сам иди встречать скорую и наших. И не спорь, пожалуйста.

 

Как бы ни хотелось поступить иначе, Ник послушался и позволил себе только оглянуться, уходя. Капитан – бледный, в испачканном кровью пальто и пиджаке на голое тело, неловко прижимающий к животу порезанную руку, – привалившись к широкому стволу, нетвердыми движениями вытаскивал из кармана какой-то пузырек, не иначе как с чудодейственным зельем. Спасенная жертва слабо шевелилась на земле, и хотя все еще выглядела отвратительно и не пришла в сознание, но по крайней мере уже не производила впечатления трупа. Вздохнув и пообещав себе, что обязательно потребует объяснений потом, Ник отвернулся и пошел навстречу привычным сиренам и мигалкам. Магия или не магия, но доставить беднягу в больницу определенно стоило.

 

***

 

В третий же раз Ник увидел Лестрейда – теперь уже прочно ассоциировавшегося с именем, а не с «англичанином», «не-Феррат» или «той Ищейкой» – как раз в больнице. И явился детектив Беркхардт туда, конечно, вовсе не для того, чтобы подслушивать. Ему нужно было получить показания, заполнить протоколы – вполне официальная полицейская рутина, которая должна была быть хорошо понятна его английскому, как он уже знал, коллеге, тем более что, по словам врачей, тот нереально быстро поправлялся и чувствовал себя неплохо.

 

Ник с планшетом для бумаг в руках уже подошел к нужной палате и собрался постучать, когда сквозь полуоткрытые жалюзи увидел, что его пострадавший – осунувшийся и в бинтах, но уже не выглядящий умирающим – не один. Благодаря так и оставшемуся у него со времен тех странных приключений обостренному слуху Ник уловил, что атмосфера внутри накалена, кажется, уже дошедшим до пика скандалом. Несколько секунд он решал, что же ему делать, потому что и уйти, не выполнив формальности, было бы глупо, и заходить в такой момент не хотелось. А потом он все-таки опустил готовую постучать в дверь руку и отступил на пару шагов, чтобы его не было видно, реши кто-то из палаты выглянуть в окно, а сам он мог, хоть и не очень удобно, наблюдать.

 

Посетитель Лестрейда, с которым тот сейчас так активно для недавно умиравшего ссорился, оказался Нику вполне знаком, хотя нельзя было даже толком сказать, что они виделись: презрительно-брезгливый изгиб рта, характерный нос, да и голос, так отчетливо и умело доносивший до собеседника раздражение и разочарование его обладателя – такое сложно было забыть.

 

Холмс – капитан говорил «Майк», но у Ника язык даже мысленно с трудом поворачивался, чтобы назвать уютным и простым именем этого высокого и худого, как жердь, человека с неприятным лицом и высокомерием, буквально сочившимся из фигуры, жестов, походки, даже, кажется, из воздуха, который он выдыхал – стоял у кровати Лестрейда, сжав губы в тонкую недовольную линию и стиснув зачем-то принесенный сюда зонт-трость.

 

– Я правильно понимаю, ты закатываешь мне истерику за то, что я тебя спас? – ровно спросил он.

 

Лестрейд с фальшиво радостной улыбкой закивал головой, сразу же поморщившись, но не прекратив:

 

– Совершенно правильно! Ты всегда все понимаешь быстро и правильно. Кроме одного! Что некоторые вещи надо вовремя заканчивать!

 

– Ты считаешь, что сейчас подходящее время поговорить на эту тему? – с унизительным снисхождением уточнил Холмс, намекающе окинув взглядом больничную обстановку.

 

И Лестрейд почти крикнул в ответ:

 

– Я считаю, что тебе нужно было воспользоваться шансом позволить вещам идти своим чередом и освободиться, а не затягивать петлю на шее еще сильнее! Я был готов! Я смирился! Я решил! Но ты все всегда делаешь так, как хочется тебе – куда уж послушать других! Великий Холмс всегда знает, как лучше!

 

Ухмылявшийся все кривее с каждым словом «великий» неприятно рассмеялся:

 

– Так вот, оказывается, чем ты недоволен: я, видите ли, не позволил тебе проявить инициативу! Тира-ан! Сатрап! Рабовладелец! Да, Грегори? В этом все дело? Тебе не хватает свободы?

 

– Все дело в том, что я устал быть обузой и ахиллесовой пятой, – резко посерьезнев, глухо ответил Лестрейд. – Устал чувствовать, что ослабляю тебя, что подставляюсь, а удары попадают по тебе. Устал пить твою кровь – в переносном и прямом. Это невыносимо и бесполезно. Они были правы: это не может длиться долго. Чем еще тебе придется пожертвовать ради меня? Жизнью, рано или поздно? Я не хочу. Я решил, что не буду сопротивляться, если так сложатся обстоятельства, что освобожу. Зачем ты вмешался?

 

Пока Лестрейд говорил, он не поднимал глаз, а потому не замечал того, что Нику было достаточно неплохо видно из его случайной позиции: как Холмс все больше и презрительнее кривился, а его рука – неожиданно в перчатке из какой-то тонкой ткани телесного цвета – все сильнее сжимала ручку зонта.

 

– Не надо лицемерить, мой дорогой смельчак Грегори, – вкрадчиво начал Холмс, но тут зонт от сильного нажима и наклона сорвался, с резким скрипом проезжаясь по полу, Лестрейд, вздрогнув, поднял голову, и Холмс перестал играть. – Ты просто трус. И освободить ты хочешь не меня – себя. Страшно оказаться на моем месте? Страшно отвечать за что-то всерьез? За самого себя, за нас? Так страшно, что лучше умереть и оставить меня тебя хоронить? Всё, заряд батарейки самостоятельности и свободы закончился? Снова нужно, чтобы тебе кто-то приказывал?! Ищейки опять оказалось больше, чем человека?!

 

Несколько секунд Лестрейд широко открытыми глазами смотрел на Холмса, словно не понимая, что чувствует, а потом открыл рот – но не успел ничего сказать.

 

– А еще ты лжец, и мне интересно, врешь ты только мне или себе тоже. Если бы ты смирился – я не застал бы тебя живым. Если бы ты отказался бежать, они убили бы тебя сразу – и не говори, что не помнишь нравов собратьев. Ты боролся, Грегори, до последнего, я же знаю, где тебя выпустили и где потом нашли. И мне очень интересно, почему теперь ты отказываешься это признать.

 

– Потому что теперь мне стыдно, – сквозь зубы ответил Лестрейд, снова бессильно опустив голову. – Потому что если бы я не боролся, сейчас у тебя на шее не затягивалась бы удавка. Ты ведь пообещал, да? Пообещал ему то, чего он хотел? Позволил загнать в угол? Теперь у тебя куда ни кинь – всюду клин?

 

И если в голосе Лестрейда звучало настоящее отчаяние, то Холмс вдруг неожиданно развеселился. Фыркнув и ухмыльнувшись почти не обидно, он прислонил зонт к стене и присел на стул около кровати.

 

– Грегори, я начинаю бояться, что врачи не заметили у тебя травматической амнезии. Если ты вдруг забыл: я так живу всю сознательную жизнь. С того момента, как появился законный наследник и исчезла вероятность, что меня придется официально признать, у меня всюду клин. А я до сих пор жив. Поверь мне, если не видишь сам: так жить я умею.

 

– Но Сопротивление!.. – попробовал возразить Лестрейд, однако Холмс не позволил.

 

– Сопротивление – это не сборище желающих все уничтожить террористов-смертников и не исчадие абсолютного зла. Просто признай, что половина твоих страхов – это предрассудки из прошлого, которые ты не можешь преодолеть, потому что их вбили слишком хорошо. Порядок важен, Грегори – но один порядок всегда можно заменить другим, лучшим. Этого хочет Сопротивление, этого хочу и я, так что частично наши цели совпадают. И если уж нужно выбрать сторону, пусть это будет их сторона, а не сторона моих родственничков, с последнего покушения от которых не прошло и года. Ну, и, в конце концов, Шон – единственный близкий ко мне человек и родственник, который ни разу, даже бессознательно, не пожелал мне смерти, поверь, я знаю. Он не хочет мне зла – наоборот, он хочет победить вместе со мной. Просто думает, что меня нужно подтолкнуть, потому что я слишком осторожничаю. И возможно даже, что он прав. Ну, и еще одно.

 

На последней фразе его тон снова поменялся, и в нем зазвучал холодный металл:

 

– Не думал, что ты этого не понимаешь. Мне стыдно не было: ни когда тебя услали в Чад бегать по пустыне за каким-то чокнутым смертельно опасным колдуном, потому что мне слишком хотелось тебя видеть, и я допустил, чтобы о нас узнали и поняли, чем меня шантажировать, ни когда я ждал ночью перед оммажем, понимая, что происходило с тобой, ни когда тебе выжигали знак. Больно и страшно – было, а стыдно – нет. Потому что я знал, для чего это, и потому, что мы все решили вместе. А еще потому, что у тебя всегда, до самого последнего, был выбор. Как был он и у меня сейчас, когда я понял, что происходит. И я его сделал. Не унижай меня, Грегори, не обесценивай мой выбор и наше общее решение. Ты можешь пересмотреть его и отказаться – у тебя всегда была такая свобода, – но не нужно обесценивать, от тебя это слишком унизительно.

 

Несколько секунд в палате стояла тишина, а Холмс и Лестрейд застыли, молча глядя друг другу в глаза, а потом Лестрейд громко вдохнул и, даже не поморщившись от боли, которая должна была быть немалой, наклонился, стянул с руки Холмса перчатку и прижался губами к внутренней стороне ладони, прошептав:

 

– Прости меня. Прости, пожалуйста. Я не буду. Прости.

 

А тот, застыв с нечитаемым выражением лица, напряженно и одновременно отрешенно смотрел сверху вниз, позволяя.

 

Примерно тут в общем-то очень тактичный Ник и сломался.

 

Когда он вернулся, бессмысленно поговорив с чуть недоумевающим лечащим врачом и взяв еще одну ненужную копию анализов Лестрейда, никого постороннего в палате уже не было, зато около нее дежурили два Сквернозуба с явными навыками профессиональных телохранителей. Правда, внутрь Ник вошел без всяких проблем – кажется, на его счет были четкие инструкции. Лестрейд выглядел усталым, но спокойным. Достаточно охотно и подробно, в идеальном для человеческой полиции виде он рассказал о произошедшем и все подписал. А потом – уже гораздо сдержаннее – уточнил некоторые детали, касающиеся везенской части истории.

 

– Как вы думаете, почему именно сейчас? И почему здесь? – попробовал Ник, не особенно рассчитывая на стоящий ответ, и не ошибся.

 

Лестрейд чуть виновато усмехнулся и, забывшись, пожал плечами, от чего сразу зашипел и скривился:

 

– Детектив Беркхардт, я искренне вам симпатизирую, очень благодарен и, поверьте, отлично в этой ситуации вас понимаю – но поймите и вы меня. Я в этой игре только пешка, пусть и находящаяся рядом с королем, простите за неудачный каламбур. И вы тоже пешка – может быть, пока, а может быть, и вообще. И ваши вопросы вы должны задавать не мне, потому что не я решаю, должны ли вы знать на них ответы. Вы же понимаете, у кого нужно спросить.

 

Ник понимал. Он даже собирался – однако его закрутила рабочая рутина, которую никто, конечно, не отменял, так что возможность представилась только вечером.

 

***

 

Когда Ник позвонил в дверь нового жилища капитана, вызванный после рабочего дня просьбой приехать посоветоваться по общему неофициальному делу, он был твердо намерен потребовать ответов на свои вопросы.

 

Однако разочарование настигло Ника на самом пороге: в гостиной на диване за столиком с какой-то едой и бутылкой коньяка сидел Холмс, который, судя по отсутствию пиджака, закатанным рукавам рубашки и расслабленной позе, чувствовал себя как дома.

 

– Спасибо, что приехал, – поприветствовал его капитан, а потом кивнул в сторону гостя. – Познакомься, это мой друг Майкрофт Холмс. Майк, это Ник Беркхардт, я тебе о нем говорил.

 

– Здравствуйте, Ник, – уже знакомым чуть снисходительным тоном произнес поднявшийся ему навстречу Холмс и после секундного колебания протянул руку. – Рад знакомству.

 

Ник мгновенно ощутил, как его досада – от ситуации, в которой он толком так и не разобрался, от чертовых нечеловеческих умников, которые над ним насмехались, водили за нос и раз за разом, кажется, проверяли на вшивость, от лестрейдова «пешка», которое неприятно задело, как бы Ник ни хотел сделать вид, что нет – переплавляется в злое раздражение. Подавив естественное желание избежать телесного контакта с Колдуном, Ник с мстительной силой пожал протянутую ладонь так, что Холмс слегка поморщился, а он сам почувствовал прикосновение к бугристой от шрамов коже, что, кажется, объясняло перчатки:

 

– Взаимно.

 

Капитан лишь печально вздохнул, но промолчал. Как гостеприимный хозяин, он усадил Ника на диван, наполнил ему бокал, налил неожиданно горячего кофе из стоявшего на столике кофейника, указал на тарелки с едой и только после этого перешел к делу:

 

– Мы с Майком пытались понять, можно ли как-то выйти на след кого-то из нападавших здесь, в Портленде. Что думаешь ты, и что вы с Гриффином уже нарыли?

 

Естественно, спокойно поговорить наедине не вышло: сначала обсуждали дело, а потом Ник уехал домой, а Холмс остался, потому что, конечно же, остановился у дорогого друга. Следующий же день был наполнен беготней, разъездами и опросами, а завершился эффектной, хотя и не особенно результативной засадой: последняя остававшаяся в городе Ищейка ушла, не успев, однако, забрать свои вещи, а среди них оказался и телефон, в который сразу же хищно вцепились капитан с Холмсом.

 

Последний вообще почти весь день провел в участке с таким видом, словно вся полиция Портленда работала на него, капитана же это скорее веселило, чем возмущало, а Ник старательно постигал дзен, не до конца понимая, почему этот Холмс настолько его раздражает – гораздо больше, чем просто высокомерный сноб, который создает Нику с напарником лишние проблемы. Особенно же его взбесило то, как после каждой серьезной новости капитан с Холмсом запирались в кабинете и что-то тихо обсуждали, низко наклонившись друг к другу. Один раз Ник даже уловил, как Холмс с довольным злорадством обещал, что «теперь-то они побегают. И извинения принесут. А если хорошо постараюсь, то и аннулируют все претензии. Подавай иск, это твоя территория, они не сумеют отказать, а потому будут торговаться!», и капитан согласно кивал головой, улыбаясь уголками губ. Это настолько раздражало, что Ник даже не удержался от удовольствия лично зайти к капитану и громко сообщить, что появились новые материалы по делу, а потом с безупречным дружелюбным удивлением выдержать долгий взгляд Холмса.

 

К счастью, тем же вечером европейские гости улетали домой к своим дождям и туманам. И Ник даже приехал вместе с капитаном их проводить, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться слишком довольно. Лестрейд все еще выглядел больным – его подвезли к самому трапу и подняли в салон в инвалидном кресле, – однако вид имел самый оптимистический, очень тепло попрощался с Ником, к которому, кажется, действительно испытывал симпатию, вполне взаимную, и гораздо холоднее, хотя и в рамках приличий, с капитаном – ну, в этом Ник его тоже понимал, пусть и испытывал смущение от способа, которым это понимание приобрел. На радостях Ник даже снова пожал Холмсу руку и выдавил из себя вежливую улыбкоподобную гримасу – правда, до того, как чертов сноб полез к капитану обниматься, да так, что даже задел стоявшего рядом Ника.

 

Как бы то ни было, все наконец распрощались, и остающиеся покинули взлетную полосу, а улетающие погрузились на борт.

 

– Предлагаю поехать ко мне, нам нужно поговорить, – сказал капитан, когда самолет оторвался от земли, набрал высоту и скрылся в плотных облаках, и Ник согласно кивнул: поговорить действительно было нужно.

 

Всю дорогу они молчали: капитан вел машину и думал о чем-то своем, а Ник все пытался понять, откуда взялась его злость на Холмса.

 

Однако разговора не получилось и в этот раз.

 

Когда они оказались в доме, капитан, извинившись, куда-то вышел, Ник остановился у окна, притянутый дивным видом ночного города, по инерции сунул руку в карман – и нащупал там какой-то неожиданный кусок плотного картона. Это оказался конверт: розовый, с вульгарными алыми сердечками и подписью «Детективу Беркхардту». И, наверное, Нику именно как детективу не стоило открывать неизвестным способом попавшее к нему анонимное послание, особенно такое странное – однако его как будто что-то заставило разорвать бумагу.

 

А больше ничего сделать он не успел, потому что его вдруг резко развернули, ухватили за подбородок, задирая голову вверх, и поцеловали, причем так жадно, словно хотели сожрать. И если в первое мгновение Ник испугался – мысль про «сожрать» переставала казаться такой уж глупой или метафорической любому, кто узнавал про реальность везенов, – то в следующую секунду тело буквально обожгло вспыхнувшим желанием: Ник осознал, что его так целует капитан, а рациональные мысли напрочь заволокло дымом от этого пламени.

 

Застонав, а если быть до конца честным, то просто заскулив, Ник ответил, притянув капитана к себе за шею. Тот мотнул головой, освобождаясь, но не прекращая поцелуя, понял, что наклоняться все равно придется – и неожиданно подхватил Ника под ягодицы, поднимая на руки. Ник стыдно вскрикнул – к такому он не привык, – но все равно вцепился в шею капитана крепче и послушно обхватил его ногами.

 

***

 

Способность здраво соображать вернулась к Нику только через пару часов, которые помнились очень отрывочно. Сначала был диван, куда его то ли уронили, то ли кинули, и торопливое с неконтролируемыми словесными и прочими грубостями расстегивание одежды, чтобы добраться до тех частей тела, которые только и имели значение в тот момент.

 

Потом, после первого оргазма – быстрого и не удовлетворившего по-настоящему, – они полностью разделись и отправились в душ, откуда вывалились почти в том же состоянии, с которого все начиналось, однако все-таки добрались до спальни.

 

Ее интерьер Ник, правда, оценил только сейчас, с теплой насмешкой отметив ту же безобидно-тщеславную гигантоманию, что была свойственная капитану и в других вещах: огромное окно во всю стену, огромная кровать, на которой можно было бы удобно спать и вчетвером, и снобистский минимализм в остальном. Раньше же, когда они, сцепившись, ввалились сюда, едва не рухнув на пол у порога, Нику, конечно, было не до декораторских и психологических наблюдений. Его вообще интересовало только одно – собственное удовлетворение. Зелье у чертова Колдуна, надо признать, получилось отменное.

 

Теперь, имея возможность думать предназначенной для этого головой, Ник, конечно, понял, что произошло: в конверте, который он так опрометчиво открыл, было зелье, вызывающее желание. Два часа страсти, пять или шесть оргазмов, полное помрачение, в котором единственное, что занимало подобия мыслей, это удовлетворение – такое не случается на ровном месте, даже если ты влюблен, увлечен или помешан. Так действуют пары зелья: добираясь до тщательно скрытого и стирая все остальное.

 

На этом фоне снова накатило восхищение капитаном. Ник помнил, как стонал, просил и хотел всего и сразу, быстрее, а капитан умудрялся осаживать его, обещая это самое всё, обязательно, но не прямо сейчас, потом. И Ник искренне хотел узнать, какой йогой или магией можно достичь такого самоконтроля, и совершенно не хотел представлять, что было бы, отключись голова и у капитана.

 

К счастью, все обошлось. Может быть, сыграла роль постоянная необходимость держать себя в руках – в конце концов, Ник за годы совместной работы ни разу не видел, чтобы капитан схлынул не по своей воле, – а может, сама природа Колдуна слишком отличалась от гриммовской, но даже сейчас, когда сам Ник, несколько минут назад еще дремавший, амебой лежал на постели, не желая даже думать о движении, вполне бодрый на вид капитан уже стоял у окна, прижимая к уху телефон, и шипел в него, стараясь делать это как можно тише.

 

– Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать... Ах, умные люди молчат в таких ситуациях?.. Что?.. Благодарить? Тебя?!

 

Нику не было слышно ответов Холмса – а капитан, очевидно, разговаривал с ним, – но этого и не требовалось, все было понятно и по репликам одной стороны.

 

– Конечно, я знаю, что это зелье усиливает имеющееся, а не создает отсутствовавшее! Но знаешь, Майк, желание – это одно, а действие – совершенно другое! … Что?! … Я слишком осторожен?! ... Мне нужно было сделать выбор?! … Ах, ты помог?! – капитан аж задохнулся от возмущения, что особенно забавно выглядело с учетом его попыток говорить тихо. – А если бы… Что?! ... Ах, получил бы в морду, разозлился, обиделся и остыл?! Знаешь, что?! ...

 

Холмс что-то говорил в трубке, капитан возмущенно возражал, а Ник, внезапно решив наплевать на все последствия принятых решений и произошедших событий, оставив их для завтрашних размышлений, и вовсе не из-за зелья, действия которого уже почти не чувствовал, делал то, чего больше всего хотел в данный момент: любовался высоким мощным силуэтом капитана, красиво темневшим в лучах заходящего солнца на фоне огромного окна.

 

В голове крутились картинки античных статуй с их рельефной мускулатурой и гладкой мраморной кожей, а на них накладывались обрывки недавних впечатлений: широкая грудь с капельками пота, лицо с закрытыми глазами, искаженное гримасой хищного наслаждения, красивый налитой член, сжатый в ладони. А потом, когда взгляд скользнул ниже, к идеальным округлым ягодицам с уже засиневшими на них следами его, никовой, несдержанности, картинки изменились, и перед глазами замелькали выгнутая спина с напряженными мышцами, опущенная на согнутый локоть голова и ладонь другой руки, комкающая простынь в спазме наслаждения, а собственная ладонь – нажимающая между лопаток, наклоняя еще ниже. Ник мгновенно бы возбудился – если бы еще мог. Но тело с трудом двигалось самыми необходимыми мышцами, что уж говорить про остальные, а потому он попробовал выбросить бесполезные сейчас – а может, и вообще – желания из головы и все-таки попытался вникнуть в разговор.

 

– Получил, – прошипел капитан в телефон и ядовито добавил. – Да, надеюсь! Но тебя я благодарить не буду!

 

Потом некоторое время молча слушал, а после продолжил совсем другим тоном:

 

– Не отвечай сразу. Я сообщу ему завтра, пусть пока попсихует – и вот тогда можно будет поговорить. … Да. … Естественно. … Хорошо. Напиши, когда будешь на месте. И будь осторожен.

 

Холмс что-то ответил, и капитан снова перешел на шипение:

 

– Спасибо, я всегда! А он Гримм, переживет! – и нажал на кнопку, завершая разговор.

 

Кажется, время валяться в постели закончилось, и Ник заставил себя подняться и сесть.

 

– Изящная месть, – громко на фоне недавнего шепота произнес он.

 

– Думаешь?

 

Одной из способностей, которые неизменно восхищали Ника в его капитане, было это вот умение не теряться ни в какой ситуации. Как, например, сейчас, когда все сомнения, еще минуту назад звучавшие в его голосе, мгновенно ушли, оставив только уверенность человека, который полностью контролирует происходящее, заставлявшую верить, что это так, даже если нет.

 

– А ты не согласен? – Ник ухмыльнулся – и своей мысли, и этому новому «ты». – «Он слишком осторожен», «давно должен был занять какую-то позицию, но избегал и увиливал»! Красиво же вышло!

 

Наконец и капитан усмехнулся:

 

– Красиво. Что Майк всегда умел, так это эффектно мстить.

 

– Расскажи, – попросил Ник. – О нем. О том, что произошло. А я расскажу тебе, что знаю – тебе будет интересно.

 

– Хорошо, – кивнул капитан. – Только оденься, и перейдем куда-нибудь.

 

Натягивать на себя уличные тряпки, кажется, еще и с пятнами засохшего семени не хотелось, и Ник слегка встревожился, однако унизительного многоразового заворачивания в капитанскую рубашку или, не дай бог, облачения в женский «дежурный» халат удалось избежать: среди вещей капитана нашлись тонкие брюки и футболка, оставшиеся с того времени, когда приехавший Себастьян вынужден был жить у него, и еще тогда тщательно выстиранные и сохраненные.

 

В итоге они устроились в плетеных креслах на балконе. Капитан сварил кофе, сделал бутерброды, оказавшиеся очень кстати, и принес все это на плетеный столик. Еда на фоне разыгравшегося голода казалась особенно вкусной, кофе был замечательный, в теле все еще бродили отголоски удовольствия, которые не портили даже тянущие мышцы и саднящие уголки губ, а теплый ветерок приятно развевал волосы – и Ник некоторое время просто сидел, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь. Потом, правда, любопытство пересилило.

 

– Ты обещал рассказать. Откуда ты знаешь Холмса?

 

Капитан усмехнулся:

 

– Давняя история. В юности, когда мама еще не выбрала для меня Портленд окончательно, я несколько лет провел в Лондоне, и мы с Майком вместе учились в очень специфической частной школе «для своих». Тогда маме казалось, что она еще может сохранить свои и мои отношения с отцом, и она нашла способ быть рядом, но в относительной безопасности: попросила покровительства у другого Дома. Счастья это, конечно, ни мне, ни ей не прибавило, да и закончилось достаточно быстро и неизбежно, когда нас выгодно продали – но кое-что мы оба поняли. А Майк – он был почти такой же, как и я, но только в еще более сложной ситуации: моя королевская половина крови от отца, а его – от матери. Та сумасбродно родила Майка от случайного любовника-везена, и отказалась отдать, взявшись воспитывать сама – пока не поняла, что совершила ошибку. Но тогда было уже поздно в ней признаваться, и она совершила следующую – родила второго законного сына от законного мужа. Отчасти мне ее даже жаль: старший сын – идеальный наследник, который не может им быть, а младший, который должен наследовать, не способен на это и не желает даже пытаться. Братец у Майка тот еще, поверь.

 

Вспомнив Холмса, Ник подумал, что даже если речь идет о половинном родстве, это неудивительно – но промолчал.

 

– Когда мы учились вместе, Шерлок уже родился, и положение Майка стало таким же шатким, как и мое. Ты можешь себе представить, что такое закрытая группа детишек, воспитанных в традициях верности крови, семье и прочим важным вещам, да еще и всегда ощущавших себя частью чего-то большего – дома, фамилии, клана. А мы с Майком в это «большее» не вписывались – но пытались пролезть нагло и без всякого на то права, как все они считали. Умножь это на святую уверенность, что сообщать взрослым о собственных проблемах – худшее преступление, и ты получишь нашу с Майком тогдашнюю жизнь. Сперва мы с ним сошлись как изгои, пытавшиеся выжить, а потом и в принципе оценили друг друга. По большому счету он, пусть и не сознавая этого, спас мне и маме жизнь: Майк тогда часто бывал у нас дома, и однажды обмолвился о странном человеке, который приходил к его родителям – а мама узнала в нем ферратовского убийцу, и мы успели вовремя уехать.

 

– Первый друг, которому точно можно доверить защищать спину? – спросил Ник, и капитан согласно усмехнулся.

 

– Что-то вроде того.

 

– Поэтому «Майк»? Он не показался мне человеком, который позволяет сокращать свое имя.

 

Капитан с каким-то приятным удивлением улыбнулся, а потом и рассмеялся до такой степени искренне, что Ник невольно залюбовался.

 

– А каким показался? Чопорным занудным снобом? В общем-то, он такой и есть большую часть времени. Но не всегда. А называть я его так начал с самого первого дня из чистой вредности – он этого терпеть не мог.

 

А потом неожиданно добавил:

 

– Я был рад его видеть. Очень.

 

– Тогда почему Лестрейд говорил так, словно в обмен на его спасение ты потребуешь их жизни?

 

И, отвечая на красноречиво удивленный взгляд, Ник рассказал о своем не самом благовидном поступке у дверей больничной палаты.

 

Впрочем, все его нравственные терзания – надо признать, не самые мучительные и продолжительные – оказались предсказуемо напрасны: капитан ни словечком не упомянул моральную сторону. Он только довольно и, кажется, облегченно усмехнулся, услышав, как легко Холмс принял свои обязательства, и поморщился, слушая изрядно сокращенную версию выяснения отношений.

 

– Так почему долг тебе в интерпретации Лестрейда выглядел как конец всего?

 

Капитан устало вздохнул:

 

– Ник, поверь мне: я не хочу смерти Майка ни в каком виде. И я не врал, когда говорил, что он мой друг. Но есть важные вещи, которые должны быть сделаны, а Майк колеблется. Он очень осторожный. Слишком осторожный. Он должен был давно занять какую-то позицию, но до сих пор тянул и увиливал. Теперь ему не удастся.

 

Ник вопросительно приподнял бровь, и, поколебавшись, капитан все-таки продолжил:

 

– Я потребую у него помощи в одной из уже подготовленных операций Сопротивления – и он поможет. А потом у него будет выбор: или открыть свое участие и сдать нас всех, расписываясь в верности королевским семьям, или хранить тайну и помогать нам дальше, что не оставит ему шанса вернуться обратно.  Если он выберет первое,  никто всерьез не пострадает, я позабочусь, и он будет знать, но это обозначит позицию. А Лестрейд… Он Ищейка, его воспитывали Феррат, в том числе и для того, чтобы бороться с Сопротивлением. Хорошо воспитывали, Феррат это умеют. Через такое сложно переступить.

 

– Как они оказались вместе?

 

Ник понимал, что просто хватается за благовидный повод задать вопрос, интересовавший его едва ли не с того момента, как стала понятна природа отношений их иностранных гостей – из чистого любопытства с небольшой примесью, которую он не очень хотел сейчас осознавать.

 

Капитан только пожал плечами.

 

– Не знаю. Меня тогда не было рядом, я узнал обо всем, когда история завершилась… Представь, что твой напарник бабник Гриффин женился на сорокалетней глухой ВИЧ-положительной проститутке-наркоманке, ради которой сцепился с ее сутенером и стоящей за ним организацией, рисковал жизнью, а в добавок еще продал дом, чтобы выплатить ее долги. Ах да, и стал ее донором костного мозга. Представил? Вот так же я ощущал себя, когда узнал о Майке и его «второй половине».

 

– Лестрейд…

 

– Дело не в нем самом, – капитан устало потер лоб. – Как бы тебе объяснить?.. Ищейки в мире везенов – это как… уборщики, повара и посудомойщики в забегаловках, проститутки, официанты, наркодилеры, дворники и прочие для людей. Обслуга. Элементы обстановки, которые нужны, чтобы система работала, но которых не замечаешь и которые не стоят внимания. Или как рабочие собаки: охранники, телохранители, охотничьи или ездовые. Какой-нибудь ротвейлер очень полезен или опасен, если хорошо натаскан – но не будешь же воспринимать его как равного. Ты ведь не знаешь: они не работают на Феррат, они Феррат принадлежат. Как только на ладони Ищейки выбивают знак, она переходит в распоряжение Феррат – полное. Это не совсем рабство, но где-то очень близко к нему. Так сложилось и так есть. И Майк – он не убедил Лестрейда уйти из Феррат, он его выкупил. Купил – если совсем уж правильно. Оммаж – только красивое название, на самом же деле это сделка купли-продажи. За достаточно, кстати, большую цену. К счастью, у Майка хватило ума и возможностей подстраховаться и было что предложить, когда вопрос встал ребром – но это не отменяет того, что он многое потерял. Не будь той сделки – и сейчас он уже мог бы быть полновластным серым кардиналом в Доме Ланкастеров.

 

Вот именно за это Ник ненавидел политику: за грязь, за любые средства, которые всегда были допустимы, за власть, как главную цель, и восхищение, пусть иногда и скрытое, перед этой властью. И в такие моменты с трудом мог понять капитана, которого непреодолимо тянуло во все это, что бы он ни говорил на словах.

 

– Почему Холмс носит перчатки? Чтобы скрыть шрамы? – спросил Ник, чтобы отвлечься от мелькнувших сомнений. Получится ли у них быть вместе? Сможет ли он принять те игры и те цели, которые составляют жизнь капитана? Нужно ли ему это, стоит ли пробовать? Сейчас они заодно, но если придет момент, когда Шона Ренарда нужно будет остановить – сможет ли Ник сделать это не только с человеком, который прикрывал ему спину, но и с любовником?

 

– Да. Как и Лестрейд, ты же заметил. Часть ритуала передачи прав: татуировку выжигают, а обряд соединяет объект и нового хозяина так, что в это время происходящее с одним ощущает и другой. Майк наверняка накачался зельями, он всегда плохо переносил боль, но совсем затуманивать сознание было нельзя, так что вряд ли он наслаждался. Ну, и заодно получил этот шрам.

 

– А Лестрейд?

 

В ответ капитан только пожал плечами:

 

– Он должен был пройти весь ритуал полностью и до конца. Он Ищейка, он был объектом, – и Ника неприятно кольнуло этим пренебрежением.

 

Идеальный королевский наследник, великолепный интеллектуал, мастер интриг «Майк» и недочеловек-Ищейка Лестрейд, странная пара, в которой один снисходит по причинам, которые невозможно понять – мысли капитана прочитывались легко. Шон Ренард королевской крови Дома Кроненбергов всегда, что бы ни говорил вслух, считал себя выше большинства тех, с кем имел дело. Это не переходило в презрение и откровенный снобизм – но всегда чувствовалось. В конце концов, король может быть искренне благодарен своим слугам, но от этого пропасть между ними не сходится и не превращается в единую поверхность, на которой стоят равные. И кем для такого может быть Ник? Верным слугой, который способен не только убивать за него? Орудием, услуги которого нуждаются в чуть отличающейся оплате? Любовником, влечение к которому принимают, как допустимую блажь?

 

В себя Ник пришел от прикосновения, и с удивлением увидел, что капитан стоит на коленях на дощатом полу между его бедер.

 

– Не сравнивай, – настойчиво попросил он, очень внимательно глядя на Ника. – Я понимаю, о чем ты думаешь. Не нужно. Если бы все это не было для меня предельно серьезным – ты никогда не оказался бы здесь и не знал бы того, что знаешь. Поверь. Даже так, как они – можно. А мы – равные.

 

В таком положении лицо капитана – Шона – было совсем близко, и Ник увидел, как медленно, постепенно, а не обычными рывками, оно изменилось: исчез кусок щеки, обнажая челюсть, заплыл бугрящейся плотью глаз, на лбу выступил неровный шрам – и, схлынув полностью, Колдун перед ним замер.

 

– У тебя всегда есть выбор. Всегда. Решать только тебе, – произнес он.

 

Ник не почувствовал внезапного облегчения. Его не озарило решением, все не стало вдруг простым и понятным, как бывает в книгах или фильмах, ничего даже не прояснилось: он все еще не знал, смогут ли они быть вместе, является ли доверие к нему полным и сколько оно продлится, не знал даже, действительно ли хочет быть в центре всего того урагана, который всегда бушует вокруг капитана. Но одно Ник все-таки понял: он хочет попробовать.

 

И, не отводя взгляда и не закрывая глаз, он подался вперед, накрывая губами изуродованную часть рта Шона.


End file.
